


Bonita Dama

by France



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Prince Spain, Princess South Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas is a Princess based a couple of centuries ago, but there's a catch; she's a he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> 3666 words and 66 hits the devil is upon me

  Lovino sat up in his bed, his short hair an absolute mess. He was supposed to be meeting a Spanish Prince soon, and he was no where near ready. He jumped out of bed and ran to wash himself quickly, before putting on the routine lingerie panties and a stuffed bra. Don't get him wrong, he hated wearing this stuff, but if he didn't, he'd be punished. He called in his maidens and let them dress him, he had to look extra appealing today. Apparently this Spanish Prince was rather a big deal. They brushed his hair and styled it with purple flowers, making sure his hair could pass for a woman's despite being so short. You didn't usually see many short haired ladies back then. They made sure to make his corset extra tight today it seemed, so poor Lovino was barely able to breath for a while, while all the maidens were fanning him and feeding him sips of water. They then dressed him in a black and purple dress and black high heels that Lovino somehow managed to get the hang of walking in. The maidens then tended to his face, making his eyelashes longer and darker, his cheeks more pink and his lips painted a deep red.

  “All finished, my princess.” One of the maidens—Lily, said as Lovino stood up with a grunt and a mumble of “I still don't fucking understand why I have to be the girl.”

Lovino made his way into the dining hall for breakfast. His brother, Feliciano, was already in there eating. He looked up from his plate and waved at Lovino to join him.

  “Ciao, sorella!” He smiled widely as Lovino walked up to him and gently hit his shoulder.

  “I told you to stop calling me that, fratello.”

  “Si, sorry, I forgot. You just look so much like a bella!” Lovino huffed and began picking at his food, he wasn't allowed to eat as much as Feliciano because he needed to 'maintain his figure', which he thought was _bullshit_.

  “Lovino, Feliciano, hurry, it is time to go meet the Prince.” The Head Maid, Elizabeta shouted at them,

  “Hm? Why is Feli coming?” Lovino asked, slightly confused because it was him supposed to be meeting the Prince, not his brother. He thought he could do something alone for once.

  “As Feliciano is the closest male family member of yours, he will be handing you over to the Prince.” she explained, getting impatient as Feliciano finished eating.

  “Hand-Handing me over? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He shouted.

  “You are going to marry The Prince, you will be living with him.” She sighed, “Now let's get going, or we're going to be late.”

  “I never agreed to this!”

  “You don't have a choice!”

* * *

 

 They arrived in the town centre to see it crowded with civilians and peasants. Feliciano stepped out of their carriage first, followed by Lovino, then Elizabeta.

  “Could I have everybody's attention please?” The Hungarian lady yelled into the crowd. They all turned to stare at her, wondering what was happening.

  “Prince Feliciano Vargas and Princess Lovino Vargas have arrived in hopes of meeting the Spanish Prince here. Until the Prince comes forward, please feel free to greet and ask the Prince and Princess questions.”

Feliciano and Lovino had sat themselves down on a fountain ledge as people were crowding around them.

  “Dearest Princess, when do you desire a hand in marriage?” one man asked, Lovino didn't like the look of him.

  “ _I don't want to get married ever it's disgusting, I'll have to marry another fucking guy who's probably a fucking pervert bastard—”_

  “If i'm being honest, if what I've heard about this Spanish Prince is true, I may want him for my own.” Lovino disregarded his own thoughts and spoke a lie. As if he would want to marry _another guy._ What did they think he was?

 Whilst his brother was being swarmed with only women, Lovino was being overwhelmed with both sexes, women complimenting his hair, outfit and make up, while the men were giving perverted comments and trying to cop a feel.

  “You look absolutely stunning, your highness, if only I could see what's underneath that dress..” One man said as he put his hand on Lovino's thigh. Lovino could barely contain his anger as he placed his hand over the man's and held it so tightly he could have sworn he heard something crack.

  “If you wish to keep your fucking hands, I suggest you keep them to yourself.” Lovino spat in his face and stood up as the man held his damaged hand to his chest, clutching it in pain.

  “Ladies, if a man ever tries to touch you without your consent, I give you permission to break their hands.” He said and turned as the women clapped and began talking among themselves. Lovino walked up to Elizabeta and reluctantly rested his head on her shoulder.

  “I don't fucking like men. They're animals who only want sex. How on earth am I supposed to live with this Prince? He'll find out I'm a guy! And what'll I do about dressing? You know I cant put on my own fucking corset and dress and I can't do my hair or makeup! Lizzy, what am I to do?” Lovino stressed, rambling on.

  “Didn't I tell you? Laura and I be coming with you to his majesty's house, and the maidens there are aware of your situation. Though, I think we didn't think the sex part through. Just try put it off as much as you can. It'll be okay, Princess.” Elizabeta promised, rubbing his arm.

  “I know one thing, I'm not taking it up the fucking ass.”

  “Why? It might feel good?” she teased. Lovino was glad that he could talk about this stuff so freely with her. Elizabeta and Laura had to be Lovino's best friends, apart from his brother of course.

  “How the fuck would it feel good, it'll fucking hurt like hell!” Lovino complained, cursing a lot.

  “Now, now, Lovi, a lady must not cuss.” He heard a Belgium accent say, earning Lovino to perk up and turn to the source of the voice.

  “Laura! I thought you weren't coming here to meet this Spanish bastard?” Lovino wondered, greeting her.

  “I wasn't originally, but since I'll be coming with you to his house, I thought, might as well? And why do you think so low of him, you haven't even met him yet?”

  “He is extremely late.” He explained, looking around.

  “We have been here a while..” Elizabeta clarified.

 Just then, a large carriage pulled up beside them and a young man with green eyes and brown hair stumbled out.

  “Could I please have everyone's attention?” asked a Spanish accent loudly. All heads turned to look at him, including Lovino's.

  “My name is Prince Antonio Carriedo Fernandez! I come from Spain in search of Princess Lovino's hand in marriage!” He announced proudly, grinning widely. Lovino stormed up to the royal stranger and began shouting,

  “BASTARD, THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT TH—” but he got cut off by Elizabeta and Laura putting their hands around his mouth to stop him from drawing more attention than needed. Feliciano walked up to Prince Antonio and shook his hand.

  “Ciao! I'm Prince Feliciano! I'm Princess Lovino's brother! Nice to meet you!”

  “Ah, you too, your Majesty. Now I believe it is you I have to ask for your sister's hand in marriage?”

  “Si! You can have her! But treat her well, or else she gets really scary..” Feliciano trailed off, seemingly thinking of a past memory as he cowardly began shaking.

  “Ah, I'll remember that.” The foreign Prince chuckled, though it'd be a lie to say he wasn't intimidated by "her" already.

Elizabeta and Laura walked over with Lovino again, Lovino now calmed down.

  “Sorry about that, Your Highness. This is Princess Lovino Vargas of Italy.” Laura introduced. Lovino walked towards the Spaniard with crossed arms and a stubborn look on his face.

  “Lovely to meet you, Princess.” He bowed and took his hand, then kissed it. Lovino let it happen as he blushed.

  “Whatever.” He huffed, forgetting his manners. “Shouldn't you introduce yourself properly?”

   “O-Of course! I'm Prince Antonio Carriedo Fernandez of Spain!” he said again, taking Lovino's face in his palm. The Prince leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Lovino froze, his face went bright red, before he hurridly pulled away and slapped the Prince across the face.

  “WHAT THE FUCK.” Lovino shouted, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

  “Lovino! How dare you?!” Elizabeta shouted as Laura rushed to Antonio's side.  _  
_

It seems Lovino then realised how much he had hurt the Spaniard as he suddenly stopped wiping his lips.

  “Oh my god, I'm so sorry..” He said to Antonio, covering his face. 

Antonio steadied himself and put his hand to his cheek, “No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission.”

Elizabeta was glaring at him, clearly angry. Lovino walked up to the man and took a breath.

 “I accept your proposal and everything and I'm really sorry about hitting you but I didn't know what to do and I'm really embarrassed right now and they said the marriage is like in two days because they wanted to have it done as soon as possible so I have no time to take this all in and I'll be moving in with you right after the wedding and you'll probably want sex and I cant give you that I'm sorry.” He rambled, trying not to notice the lipstick that was now on the other man's lips, a copy from his own.

  “Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay. I'm nervous too. You're... You're different.” Antonio replied, “Somehow, you're different.”

  “What.. What the hell if that supposed to mean, jerk?” he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest again and looking down.

Antonio chuckled and placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino flinched, but didn't pull himself away.

  “Different in a good way.” he promised, and took hold of Lovino's hand. “Come now! Let's eat!” He said as he pulled Lovino into his carriage.

  “Prince Feliciano, I hope you don't mind me taking your sister for dinner?” 

  “Eh? Not at all! Have fun, sorella!” Feliciano replied, too caught up in talking to a rather big, blond man.

  “Fuck you, Feli!” Was the reply he had from Lovino as the carriage began to drive away. Elizabeta and Laura were left to ponder their thoughts on this prince.

  “He is handsome, isn't he?” Laura spoke up first, watching the carriage leave.

  “Certainly. I just want to know how he'll react when he finds out Princess Lovino's secret. Do you think he'll mind that much?” Responded Elizabeta.

  “He seems nice, he better not kick her out. But he was right to apologise for kissing her out of the blue like that! I would have hit him too.”

   “Indeed. Perhaps, not so hard though.”

 

* * *

  “So, Princess Lovino, what do you like to eat?” Antonio asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

  “Pasta..” He responded, barely above a whisper, his arms still crossed and his eyes refusing to meet the other's. 

  “I like tomatoes a lot. We even have a tomato farm back at my house! Do you like tomatoes, Lovi?”

And Lovino's face went as red as the tomatoes Antonio was talking about.

  “What did you just call me, tomato bastard?” He shouted, coming up with a new nickname for the Prince. If someone else heard him say that to a prince.. He'd be severly punished.

  “Hm? I called you Lovi. I shortened your name! What did you call me?”

  “I didn't call you anything, j-jerk..” Lovino lied, flustered.

Antonio just chuckled and placed his hand on Lovino's thigh, he didn't seem like he was going to move it anytime soon. Lovino couldn't keep his eyes off the hand.  _Get off me get off me get off me Get off me get off me._

“Lovi, I think you should respect your fiancé. And swearing isn't very ladylike, is it?” Antonio began to move his hand up Lovino's thigh, lifting up the hem of his skirt as he did so. His hand was edging closer and closer to—

  “What the fuck do you think you're doing? I don't care about being ladylike! S-Stop touching me!”

Antonio quickly drew back his hand and scooted further away from Lovino.

  “Sorry! I'm sorry! You just look gorgeous!” he complimented and hesitated to put his hand on the Princess' shoulder. 

  “I really am sorry. I suppose I can wait a few days.” He said, slightly confusing Lovino.

  “Hm? A-a few..?”

  “You're waiting until after marriage, si?”

To which Lovino didn't know what to say. _No I just cant have sex with you because we both have penises._

So, he said something even stupider.

  “Si.”

_Fuck. Fuckfuckshitfuckshit._

“Don't worry! I'll respect your wishes!” The man smiled and pulled Lovino into him, wrapping his arms around him as they cuddled.

  “H-Hey! Let go of me, bastard!”

  “But, Lovi!” He whined, “You're so comfy!”

  “Oi!”


	2. Two

 

  They arrived at a restaurant soon after their mishap. Though they hadn't even noticed when the carriage came to a stop, Lovino was too busy trying to ignore the Spaniard while said man was doing all he could to attract Lovino's attention. The door opened and the driver gestured for them to exit, to which they obliged, Antonio stepping out first and lifting Lovi out with a firm but gentle grip on his waist.

  “My, my, you're very light, Lovi.” Antonio commented with a chuckle, causing Lovino to blush and push Antonio's hands away.

  “It's because they don't fucking feed me at the castle at all. They basically starve me. That wont happen at your house, will it?” 

  “Of course not. My cook is a very good friend of mine, French. I wouldn't want you alone with him though.”

  “Why not? Is- Is he a pervert!? He's French, so probably..”

  “He is rather perverted, si. So is my friend, Gilbert. He's German. They both live with me, I cant wait for you to meet them, Lovi!”

  “If they- If they touch me, what do I do?!”  Lovino asked, slightly panicked. He hadn't been allowed to be near men that weren't family for longer than ten minutes, his entire life, and now he's going to be living with three of them?

  “I'm sure they wont touch you, but if they do, you tell me and i'll cut them up with my axe!” He smiled sweetly.

  “B-But then it'll be too late, bastard! I mean, what can I do for myself!? I don't need you to come save me!”

 Antonio chuckled at the Princess. “I really like you, Lovi. But honestly, I don't know what you could do. You're just a gir—”

And Lovino punched him across the face.

Hard.

He held his fist to his chest and stared up at the taller man.

  “Do not underestimate women. Do not be sexist.” Lovino said firmly with tears in his eyes. He just- He just punched a Prince.. He could get in lots of trouble for that.. he probably already is.

As Antonio held his cheek and glared at Lovino he had many thoughts going through his head. 

_How is this girl so strong?_

_Why does she swear so much, like a man?_

_She's... interesting_

  “My Princess,” he started, towering over the younger, “I understand why you would be offended,” he grabbed the other's wrist, pulling him towards him so their bodies flushed together, “But you shall **not** hit me again. Are we clear?” He smiled.

Lovino then obviously realised the position he was in, he realised that he was the weaker one of the two, and if Antonio wished to do something to him, to hurt him, molest him even, Lovino could do nothing to fight him off.

  “I- We- We're clear.. Please don't hurt me..” 

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows before hurriedly shaking his head and stepping away from Lovi while rubbing the back of his neck. 

  “No, no! I'll never hurt mi tomate! The worst I would do to you is give you a spanking if you're really naughty! Like if you hit me again.”

  “S-Si.. I wont..”

  “Don't be scared of me, Lovi. Shall we go inside now?”

  “Si.. Bastard..” 

Antonio laughed and let the smaller of the two go. They made their way inside and sat at a table for two, some guards sitting at a table near by. Antonio pulled out the chair for Lovino, which Lovi then proceeded to slump down in, before the Spaniard pulled out a chair opposite for himself.

  “Uh.. Waiter! We'd like to order please!” Antonio called someone dressed in posh uniform over after scanning his eyes over the menu without letting Lovi even glance at his options. 

  “Like, what can I get you?” The waiter asked in an obviously not Italian accent, blond hair falling over his face that Lovino thought he should really tie back.

  “I'll have a mozzarella pizza, with extra tomatoes, and my Lovi will have a salad please!” Antonio smiled brightly as the waiter started writing the order down on a notepad.

  “A _salad?”_ Lovino asked, astounded. “No thanks. I'll have what the guy's having.” He said to the blond, pointing to Antonio.

  “Totally.” The waiter smiled while writing down Lovi's order, then turned to Antonio. “You, like, cant choose what your girl eats, that's totally not your choice.”

  “Uh, sí..” Antonio replied, quite confused. “What would you like to drink, Lovi?”

  “Coffee. Black.” 

  “And i'll just have water please.” Antonio smiled as the waiter finished writing the orders down.

  “Right, i'll go, like get your drinks and wait for the food to be made. If you two need anything, ask for Feliks. That's, like, my name.”

  “Thank you, Feliks.” Antonio smiled and Feliks walked off.

  “Hey, bastard,” Lovino spoke up after a moment. “You never answered my question.”

  “What question would that be, mi tomate?”

Lovino blushed at the use of the nickname again. “If your pervert friends made a move on me, what do _I_ do to help myself? I've never been trained in fighting or anything.”

  “Well, you do have a very strong punch.” Antonio chuckled. “I'm sure you'll be fine.”

Lovino shrugged. “Maybe instead of struggling, I should just let it happen. It'll be over quicker then, right? Who knows, it might even be a pleasurable experience for me.”

  “Excuse me? Lovi, a woman should not talk like that!”

  “Shut up, will you? You're so annoying! A woman can't do this, a woman shouldn't do that, it's disgusting! Women can do as they please and idiots like you can't tell them how they can act!”

  “Lovino Vargas, you must understand that men are superior to women. You shall do as I say, when I say because I am the man and you are the woman, which makes me in charge. That's just the way things are, I cannot change that, sorry.”

 Lovino just poked his tongue out at him in a childish manour and shook his head. "Why cant we just all be equal?" 

  “I don't know, Lovi, but my words are still true; women are inferior to men. That's just the way it is.” He shrugged, “Maybe someday in the future, we'll all be equal.”

Lovino sunk down in his chair before getting a certain urge coming from his bladder. “Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?”

  “Ah.. No.” Antonio smiled at him. “Feliks?” he shouted out and looked around as heads turned to look at them both, embarrassing Lovino. Feliks ran over to them, bumping into a few tables and chairs on his way, blushing at the attention that it drew to him.

  “What can I do for you?” 

  “Would you please direct mi tomate to the ladies' room?”

  “Oh, uh, totally.” He smiled and looked over at the princess. “I'll show you the way.” 

Antonio scowled and was ready to speak up but Lovino stood up and flipped him off, making several on-lookers gasp and Antonio frown. Feliks held out his hand and the Princess took it gladly, letting Feliks guide him out of view to a private bathroom. He was ready to thank the waiter and head inside when Feliks pulled him back by the shoulder. 

  “So, like, are you going to explain why you're still dressing like a chick but whenever I do it, it's disgraceful?”

Lovino froze and looked back at him. “How do you know..?”

  “You seriously don't recognise me? Like, I know i've changed but not _that_ much.”

It took him a second. “Feliks?” He asked, his face relaxing and a small smile playing on his lips. “Feliks Łukasiewicz?”

  “You got it!” He smiled back and brought him in for a hug. Lovino, hugging back, couldn't believe what was happening.

  “I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing working here? I could get you a much higher up position, and I'm sure Feli would love to see you again!”

  “Well, I got arrested a while ago because I got caught trying on dresses.” He shrugged, “I wasn't allowed to see you guys after that. I was like, a threat to your safety or some shit.”

Lovino scrunched his face up in disgust. “I'll have a talk with the authorities. I'll have you in a higher positin than all of the police.” He said reassuringly. “Now, I hope I don't seem rude but I still do really have to pee.”

Feliks laughed and nodded, patting him on the shoulder and letting him go into the bathroom, calling out a “don't get confused when you see your dick, even though you're dressed as a woman, it _is_ still there.”

Meanwhile, a confused Antonio, who was previously pressed against a wall as he listened to their conversation, quickly ran back to his and Lovino's table, his mind clouded with many different thoughts.


End file.
